The present invention relates to small rotary hand tools, and more specifically to cutting attachments for such rotary hand tools.
Undercut saws, or flush cut “jamb” saws, are used to trim door jambs, baseboards and the like, to provide sufficient room to install materials, such as wood flooring, carpeting and tile, underneath the jambs and baseboards. There are many undercut saws on the market, but all known saws are dedicated tools, in that they have few uses other than making the flush cuts for which they were designed. While this exclusive use is welcomed by artisans who use undercut saws on a regular basis and who want a tool that is rugged and dependable, there are many woodworkers and occasional users that would welcome having a tool with multiple uses, including performing flush cuts.
Small rotary hand tools of the type that are marketed under the Dremel® and Roto-Zip® brands, for example, typically include a generally cylindrical housing that encloses only a motor with a rotary output shaft extending from the nose end and a nose portion that is configured to connect to various accessories or attachments. This simplicity affords tremendous versatility, because it is capable of performing a multitude of additional tasks depending on the particular accessory attachment that is attached to the tool.
Additionally, there has been continued innovation and improvement in the design of accessories for such hand tools, particularly with regard to the attachment of accessories that promote a particular, specialized function of the rotary hand tool.